Jax Briggs vs Guile
Description Interlude Guile Jax Briggs Done by DeathBattleDude '' (Cues Emperor's Kourtyard - Mortal Kombat X*) Wiz: Judicious, Cautious, and Persistent. These are the qualities of a pure paragon of justice. While these qualities aren't enough to make humanity perfect, it allows us to strive forward in the face of defeat. It inspires soldiers to continue fighting on the battlefield, and molds the greatest of humans. '''Boomstick: To any dickhead dumb enough to question the significance of this statement. Let me tell you something, what would ever happen if there was no paragon to battle a clan full of cutthroat mercenaries who indulge in murder, torture, arms trafficking, and even battling another clan of cutthroat mercenaries? Looking at you, Hsu Hao.' Wiz: Known for his close-kombat formidability and his mastery over Judo, wrestling and Muay Thai, Jackson Briggs rose to the rank of Major after seizing multiple weapons caches and capturing multiple members of the Black Dragon alongside his best friend and colleague Sonya Blade. After finding out that their trusted informant Kano is the leader of the Black Dragon, Jax tracked down Kano in a mysterious tournament known as Mortal Kombat. Forced into a sadistic ritual of bloody kombat, Jax realized that the Black Dragon had new allies in the form of otherworldly despots and species. Boomstick: Well, after realizing that the world is now at stake, Jax quickly improvised and readied his gear, ready to take down all the out of this world warriors. Wiz: Well, what else would a soldier when the battlefield is in between two worlds? Among his many weapons are two tonfas, a spiked club, an MP5 submachine gun, and a even rocket launcher. But his MP5 cartridges isn't the type that has 15/30 rounds each and and has enough to last a long and brutal fight. And while his rocket launcher is a bit slow on the draw, it has quite more than enough power to knock down or blow a grown man to pieces, and also has enough rockets to last a long fight. Boomstick: But his deadliest weapon is his cybernetic arms. After a prison break caused by the Black Dragon, Jax donned these arms to match the strength of the escapees, turning him into a badass American Winter Soldier. Wiz: And these already enhanced his already incredible strength. He was able crush heads and cause small tremors to knock his opponent down. And to close the distance between his opponents, he can mysteriously dash forward using an unknown type of technology and punch his opponents in the face. Boomstick: But incredible physical strength isn't his only advantage over others. He can fire a wave of sonic energy called an Energy Wave at his opponent. And if one isn't enough to land a knockdown, he can land another to create the Assault Wave. Wiz: And if waves of sonic energy are inadequate, he can also fire a maximum amount of two missiles at his opponent. Boomstick: And finally, after beating the shit out of his foes, Jax can perform a fatality that can permanently disable or kill his opponents. Jax uses his Smash and Grab fatality on Rain. Wiz: Ranging from clapping off his opponents' heads to constantly slamming his opponents until they are paste, Jax's fatalities are nothing short of brutal. Boomstick: And if he's feeling vicious, he can get creative and murder his opponent with fatalities like T-Wrecks where he lifts the opponent by the arms before shoving both arms into their body, making them kneel. Afterwards, he smokes a big ass,cigar before tearing their head apart at the jawline. (Cues The Armory - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: Due to his sheer ferocity, and clear-headedness, Jax proved a useful ally against the Outworld emperor Shao Kahn and his forces. He has taken down countless Black Dragon, and Red Dragon members in his pursuit for justice. Boomstick: But those aren't even close to the strongest ones one he's beaten. Over the years, he's fought and defeated Shokans, Demons, Ninjas, Tarkatans, Edenians, and Revenants that this guy basically stacked up a Sea of Blood on his own! Hell, the greatest fight he had is actually a draw against Kintaro, who could crush stone into mere dust and survive a nuclear explosion... without a single scratch on him! (Cues The Living Forest - Mortal Kombat 9*) Wiz: But while Jax is a deadly opponent in the battlefield, his willingness to clash against the opposition have gotten the better of him many times now, to the point where he has been constantly suffered humiliating or even brutal losses. One of the most shining examples of this is when he attempted to clash against a rejuvenated Ermac, only to be temporarily halted when he tried to land a punch... and then had his arms crushed into paste, forcing him to permanently don his cybernetic arms in order to survive. Boomstick: And the time suffered an extremely painful death at the hands of the brainwashed Queen of Edenia Sindel, who stabbed her heel through his throat, which had Jax choke on his own blood as she kills the rest of his comrades. Wiz: Plus, his mental strength can be broken down with extremely traumatic ordeals. After being restored back to life in the final hours of the Netherrealm, Jax was overcome with stress and trauma that he decided to quit the Special Forces and instead lived a tranquil life and marry a woman named Vera, whom he had a daughter with named Jacqueline. After springing back into action due to his daughter's life in the verge of danger, Jax's strength has been shown to decline with age, not as powerful nor as skilled as he used to be. Boomstick: But even after being exposed to vulnerability over the years, there's no denying that even a vulnerable Jax is a dangerous one. Quan Chi: Jax... There is no need for hostility... Jax: Just stop talking. Jax then uppercuts Quan Chi, which knocks him out and sends him flying. Jax: S'good to be back. DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom VS NetherRealm Studios' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle